Unrequited Loves
by Suzume Jun
Summary: Dispite what some stories say not everyone always ends up with the on they love at the end of the book. This is a series of drabbles from the minds of the Harry Potter cast concerning such ill-fated luck as it falls upon them. Pairings may be requested, not just guy/guy but girl/girl and boy/girl will be accepted. longer summery inside.
1. Semas Finnagan Dean Thomas

**Unrequited Loves**

Summary: Despite what some stories try to tell you not everyone ends up with the one they love at the end of the book. Someone somewhere just ends up falling for the person who is in love with someone else, or won't give them the time of day, or bats for the opposite gender or is related to them or... you get the picture right? This is a collection of drabbles from the minds of the Harry Potter cast concerning such ill-fated luck as it falls upon them. Pairings may be requested, not just guy/guy but girl/girl and boy/girl will be accepted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Semas Finnagan/ Dean Thomas

Its true then, the saying that the good looking girls always gets the guy. Next to Weasley I never stood a chance. Female, cute, female, good at spellwork, and did I mention female? And what could I offer? What do I bring to the table? My dirt like hair instead of her soft Weasley red, my washed out green eyes instead of her expressive blue, my hard boney body instead of her delicate curves, my clumsy ways, sharp tongue, and inability to cast a spell without blowing something up instead of her effortless grace, communicative silence, and ability to be good at seemingly everything. Add that to the fact I have an appendage between my legs and it's no wonder why you can't see me.

Every single day since second year I have watched as you eyed and flirted with her. Though I laugh do you really think it doesn't hurt when you ditch me to hang out with her, when I haven't talked to you for up to a month so far because you're too busy with Ginny, when I see hundreds of pictures of her yet there isn't a single sketch of me in your entire collection? How about when I see you kissing her in plain sight for everyone to see or you finally talk to me only for it to be solely about Ginny? I wish I had been brave enough to tell you but I can't even build up the nerve to admit to being bent let alone in love with you. It hurts but you happiness means more to me than anything in the world.

YOU mean more to me than anything in the world.

And our friendship, however strained it is, is too precious for me to endanger that way. Too precious are the scraps left over for me to simply gamble them away in a game I know I will lose. So when you come to me ecstatic because the two of you are dating I force a smile and congratulate you. When you come to me crying because once again she has broken up with you I pretend to feel sorry for you while inside I'm jumping for joy thinking that maybe, just maybe, this time the cycle won't repeat. That maybe...

... You will finally see ME.

The way I look at you like there is no one else in the world. Remember when Lavender once commented about it in first year? She said we were a little too close for our friendship to be healthy? She has threatened me every year since our third that she will tell you but she never does, I guess seeing me being pathetic when she does disgust her enough to change her mind. Though sometimes I have to wonder if she is more of a friend to me then you are.

The way I cry myself to sleep at night once everyone is asleep. Remember that night a week after you first told me the two of you were an item? You came back late from a detenchine with Snape and found me sobbing in the dorm's bathroom when you went in to take a shower so you could sleep in the next day if Ron's snores didn't wake you up. I told you my Mum lost the baby she was pregnant with at the time. It was a lie. Yes, I had received a letter at dinner stating that she had but that wasn't what had brought me to tears that entire week nor most nights after that...

... It wasn't what pushed me to start my "habit".

The way I watch your every move and my eyes glow with envy at the sight of her with you. Remember when I told you she was in love with Harry and you told me that I'm just jealous that she is dating you? Your right...

... Just not in the way you think you are.

Maybe one day though I'll get up the courage to tell you, just not today. I'm a really bad Gryffindor, no clue why the sorting hat decided to put me here amongst the brave scarlet lions...

... When I don't even have the courage to come out of the closet to me best mate...


	2. Lavender Brown Semas Finnagan

Lavender Brown / Seamus Finnagan

I hate them…

… The young Weaslette whore and her boy toy Dean Thomas.

I hate them with the same amount of passion I put into pretending to love her brother.

Why? You ask, It's pretty simple really. His name is Seamus Finnagan…

… and I have loved him since my second year at Hogwarts.

Soft sandy blond hair, beautiful green eyes, fiery temper, and a thick Irish accent that has never failed to send shivers down my spine when I hear it. Sometimes, when he gets too caught up in something, he just automatically switches back to Irish. It embarrasses him as much as the fact he continually blows things up when trying to cast a spell… A result of him trying to repress his magic when he was growing up to please his muggle father. His loyalty to his mother would make Helga Hufflepuff proud, though it comes from his father refusing to acknowledge his existence after he started showing accidental magic. The man has never hit him… Never touches him at all. But even if Seamus refuses to hear of it there are more ways to abuse a child then by beating them. He says his boggart is a banshee and that it's because a family member was killed by one when they took him to the park. His mother's sister, he was five I believe. While his boggart story is true and could definitely cause a boy that age to be traumatized his actual boggart is rejection. Something that seems to happen a lot for him. His father, Gryffendor as a near whole after his 'talk' with Harry the beginning of fifth, our teachers, even his best friend Dean…

…All of the have rejected him at one point in his life.

That is why I hate those two. Her for taking Dean away from him when she actually wants Harry and him for knowing less about his supposed 'best mate' then I do. For making him so insecure and hateful about himself that he has scars to hide on his wrists. For not noticing them even though the Irishman doesn't really make an effort to hide the results of his little habit.

I'm OK with never telling him that my love exceeds that of the friendship/familial one we have forged between us over the years.

It hurts knowing he loves another.

It hurts when he comes to me crying about Dean time and time again.

It hurts seeing him fall apart for a guy it seems will never love him but I'll stand by him anyway. Because I love him…

…and sometimes, sometimes that means you have to let that person go, no matter how much it kills you inside.

He was simply never meant to be chained down by me.

And even though I can say that, I still hate them. Because not only will Dean Thomas never know just how undeservedly lucky he is…

… But he doesn't care either.


End file.
